Western United Pastures
The Western United Pastures are a location in Perfidy. It's the land where Squamosal comes from. Location The Pastures lie on the southwest on the Paradise Isle. It is the biggest land of all four that lie on the island. Climate Like the rest of the Paradise Isle, the Western United Pastures has a Mediterranean climate. The winters are rather mild, while the summers are very warm and dry. Flag The flag of the Western United Pastures is a flag consisting of two horizontal stripes, one white and one pale blue, and with the kingdom's symbol, three diamonds (one big, two small) on it. The white color represents purity, the blue confidence. The silver of the diamonds represents the eye color of the royal Ese: the coyote. The big diamond stands for the king, the smaller ones for his queen and his son. History The Western United Pastures, formerly known as the Pastures, was originally led by a greedy baboon king who only cared about making his land the strongest of all the surrounding countries. He and his tribe of baboons were quite the opposite of the baboons of the Southern Kingdom. The Pastures king kept wanting more and more land, and he took over smaller and weaker countries and pushed out the inhabitants. This caused the Southern king to come up with a new idea: he'd take in animals of different kinds to be part of his tribe. This growth of members of his tribe, and, with that, land that belonged to the newcomers to his group, caused the Pastures baboon king to be anxious. Seeing how effective this was, the Pastures king decided to do the same, and invited different species to live with him. This also caused a growth in numbers and territory for him. The Southern king became anxious at seeing this, and declared war on the Pastures. Both forces fought mightily, but neither really got the upper hand until the ruler of the Feral Hills decided to join the ongoing war too, allying the Hills with the Southern Kingdom. The sheer amount of animals fighting in the allied troops was enough to push back the Pastures. The Pastures, losing a big amount of numbers each day, then finally surrendered and decided to stick with what territory they had. Borders were set, and the beginning of what would eventually be the Iron Fence was built. After the war was over, though, the Pastures temporarily split up their territory in two into the Western Pastures and the Eastern Pastures. One was led by a charismatic coyote, who believed that they should be uniting with the Feral Hills and Southern Kingdom, rather than place borders, and the other led by the baboon king. However, before a true war over the differing decisions could be held, peaceful advice from the king of the Feral Hills back then brought the Pastures back together. The Pastures now took on the Western United Pastures. The coyote charismatic eventually had the baboon king assassinated, causing another uproar in the Pastures, but tight control by the coyote's loyal forces made sure that no more war would break out, and eventually, the United Pastures came to terms with having a new king, and moved on. Category:Land Category:Locations